


Lonely Prince

by Beachedking



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Song Lyrics, it's 4 am and i got bored, please give fluff child happiness, we don't proofread here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: The lonely prince wonders who his future companions are.





	Lonely Prince

**Author's Note:**

> how do i write ralsei its 4 am
> 
> please tell me if I did a good job with his character??? i'm very loopy and tired sorry if i didn't make sense of words.

The prince quite liked his life in the Dark, it was a nice simple life, but he knew that there were more things to come. Though when exactly was a bit of a challenge to figure out. For all his life, he’d just been waiting and waiting, strolling through his castle, anything. There weren’t any people in his town right beside his castle so he really had nobody to talk to. 

On some nights where he couldn’t sleep, Ralsei donned his hat and scarf and went outside. Most Darkners would probably be asleep, so even if the prince was far away, he still didn’t want to disturb anyone during the night. So quietly, he made his way to where the dummy he made was. It wasn’t much, especially talking to a caricature of yourself that couldn’t talk, but it was company. 

“Good evening me!” He whispered as he sat beside the dummy, which obviously didn’t respond, and sat down right next to it. Staring up at the sky, he whispered to the dummy sometimes, but sat in silence for the most part. After a while that same position became uncomfortable and he pulled his knees to his chest and began to hum. Ralsei loved to sing, it always put him in a calming mood, lullabies had to be one of his favorites. 

While humming, he began to think of the prophecy again for what he assumed to be around the fifth time today, he wanted to know who they were, what they were like. He wondered if for the Lightners that it was nighttime or not. Either way, he supposed maybe he could sing them a lullaby? Ralsei doubted they would hear, but it was the thought that counted. 

Soon the prince’s humming tune was met with words that popped into his head, “When the light is running low, and the shadows start to grow, and the places that you know seem like fantasy;” 

“There's a light inside your soul, that's still shining in the cold with the truth, the promise in our hearts.” 

Well, he could only assume that they were nice people, having no idea what they’d be like. He assumed nice and friendly, he assumed that with almost everyone, but only time would tell. Well, he’d have to wait longer, but the prince didn’t mind. As long as fate wanted to take it, he’d wait for them. 

“Don't forget: I'm with you in the dark.”

**Author's Note:**

> i headcanon that ralsei sings don't forget for some reason lol


End file.
